RobxKF: Compensation
by xTammyVx
Summary: Wally's in New Zealand for some research on electrons, which would be cool... if he wasn't halfway across the world from his beloved boyfriend. -Details at top of fic-


**Pairings:**  
RobxKF

**Summary:**  
Wally's in New Zealand for some research on electrons, which would be cool... if he wasn't halfway across the world from his beloved boyfriend.

**Rating**:  
M for phone sex.

**Multi-chapter?**  
No.

**AN:**  
I write way too much smut.

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

It didn't take Caller ID for Dick to know it was Wally.

Heck, it wasn't even the special ringtone that he'd set deliberately for the teen speedster, only _slightly_ higher-pitched than the one that sounded for everybody else. So subtle, in fact, that Bruce was the only individual outside of the pair to notice, expressing the knowledge with a roll of his eyes and a smirk that read "_Young love..._"

Nevertheless, Dick closed his door before swiping a slender finger across the screen.

Wally's voice was loud, a breath of relief blown into Dick's ear via the speaker.

"_Take your time, much? You're the son of the billionaire – call me back so I don't waste my credit._"

Snorting humorously, Dick hung up and redialled.

"Happy now?" he asked as, before the recorded ringing could start, Wally was on the other end.

"_Dude, jeez, I didn't think you were going to pick up! The phone rang for fucking _ages_._"

"It was five seconds."

"_Which is basically the equivalent of_ forever_ when you're on the other side of the world from the most amazing guy in the universe!_" Wally exclaimed.

Dick smirked audibly. "Showering me with praise, West? New Zealand must really be getting to you."

"_There are so many sheep here, man. I swear they're everywhere I look. **Watching me.**_" He shuddered. "_And when it's not sheep it's these fat birds. The people here refer to themselves as them. Like, Kiwas or something..._"

"Kiwis," corrected Dick. "You've been there for an entire three days, _KF_. Surely you can pick up the name of their national symbol in that timeframe?"

"_Been too busy focusing on atom stuff. You know, the guy who wrote the research up about splitting them in half lived here and cut up potatoes. True story._"

"Fascinating."

Dick heard the laugh, felt it against his cheek, down his spine. He wished it was real, not hollowed by phone lines and such. Wished Wally had an arm looped lazily over his shoulder, chuckling at the notable sarcasm _right there, in his ear_.

"I wish you were here," he sighed, not bothering to hold back on the crappy romantic shit. "I miss you."

"_Yeah?_"

"Yeah."

"_Well, how do you think _I_ feel? We both know I'm easily the sappiest out of us two, even if everyone thinks you're the girl in this relationship-_"

"They do _not_ think I'm 'the girl'!" Dick argued.

"_Don't interrupt. Anyway, whatever you feel, I'm about ten times worse. I miss you like a stalker misses his darling when he's behind bars._"

"Wow, _that_ much?" Dick gasped jokingly.

He didn't have to see the freckled face to know Wally rolled his eyes. "**_Yes_**_, you compliment-fisher._"

"See, I don't _have_ to fish. You just give 'em up like game tokens at the arcade," Dick stated. "But, on a scale, how much do you miss me?"

"_Of one to ten?_"

"Duh."

Expecting a number such as _ohmygodlikeabillionofcourse_, Dick felt mild shock when Wally answered, after a long think (long for Wally – so about one second), "_Seven._"

"_Only_ seven?" cried Dick.

"_Well_," Wally laughed nervously, "_I've been, ah, 'compensating'._"

"Compensating? What's that supposed to mean? Is there someone I should know about?" Dick replied in mock-jealousy. "Some striking Kiwi bloke with a top tractor?"

"_No! No way, man, nothing like that._"

Pause.

"So. 'Compensated' means...?"

Wally cleared his throat. "_To give you a fair idea_," Dick imagined the blush, could hear it with Wally's every word, "_I compensated twice in the bed yesterday morning but five overall, once on the couch, and eight times in total against the shower wall..._"

The real meaning clicked and Dick's face burst into flame. "Oh." Well, what was he _supposed_ to say? When his boyfriend talked so openly about _masturbating_. "That's, um, a lot of... compensation."

Breath rising above the mantra of "_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_" pounding through Dick's skull, Wally sighed.

"_Why won't you let me come over? I could be there, undo our belts... I'd be back in, what, half an hour? It's, like, six in the morning here. Everyone's asleep – they wouldn't notice if little old Wallice West went walkabouts._"

Dick straightened his back. No matter how appealing the idea, he _couldn't_ let Wally leave.

"No. You have to stay. Before you even think about it, if you race over here despite my warning I'll have no choice but to shut you out." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Wait, you're up at six? And not even tired?"

"_It doesn't take me long to recharge. Anyway, like your locks do shit against me when I can vibrate my molecules through solid-_"

"The answer is _no_."

Wally suppressed a frustrated sound that was cut short, which in turn made Dick's heart turn into a dubstep CD. It meant Wally had an idea. He always did that when one hits – stopped mid-sentence, mid-word, mid-letter. His brain was just constantly ten times faster than his tongue.

"_We don't have to be physically together to have a little fun, Dick_," he said suggestively, feigning confidence as transparent as one of Bruce's many champagne flutes. "_Lots of people nowadays do it like this._"

"'Like this'?" Dick repeated, he himself much more tentative. Actually _being_ with Wally, having the older kid jack him off with scarily accurate perfection was one thing. Phone sex?

Totally different ballgame.

"_Yeah_," Wally said with what Dick could only imagine was a shrug. "_Just go with it. If this turns out not to be your thing, we'll stop._"

"Okay. But Wally..." Swallow. "You know, I've never done this before."

"_That's okay, baby. It's fun._" There was faint rustling.

"Alright. I trust your judgement of fun." He mimed airquotes around the last word, even though they couldn't actually be seen by the other party. In reality he felt so sick with nerves that he wondered whether or not a boner was even in his list of physical possibilities right now.

"_Hey, do you remember..._" He coughed softly to ease the smokiness in his voice. "_...the first time you gave me a blowjob?_"

Dick laughed. "This is how you're getting rid of my anxiety? By making me remember one of the most embarrassing few minutes of my life?"

"_It wasn't _that_ bad. Not for a first try, anyway._"

Silence, other than Dick lying down onto his bed. He waited for a second, the day easily flooding back and causing him to turn pink. "Yeah. I remember."

"_And you spent about thirty seconds with my cum in your mouth coz you couldn't figure out whether you were going to spit or swallow?_"

"Hey! It was... difficult."

"_You didn't seem to mind the first two times_."

"I... It was goopy, Wally. The first two times it just went straight down my throat."

"_I know. Been there, done that. The texture isn't exactly the five-star dining you're used to, right?_" Wally breathed a husky laugh that made Dick shudder in arousal. "_And then you refused to kiss me until I let you go and brush your teeth._"

"The taste. I didn't want you to-"

"_You were so freakin' adorable._"

"Then one year passes and I'm suddenly not?"

"_Personality wise, you're the cutest thing in the world. Physically, though, I have to go with a yes. But don't sweat it – you're way hotter than you were then. I swear, when you get to legal age, I'm going to have my way with you in that queen-sized bed before you even blow out the candles._"

Fidgeting, Dick bit his lip and released it in time to say "That'll be an awesome birthday present."

Wally was quiet for a while, Dick's quaked breathing filling his ears like a trumpet.

Then, finally, "_Are you touching yourself, Dick?_"

Dick adjusted right back into his duvet, one leg flat, the other bent and angled outward. He slid a palm down his side, gingerly squeezing the small bulge between his legs. Heat over denim.

He ghosted further down.

"_What are you touching?_"

"My inner thigh," he admitted. "You?"

"_Already in my boxers._"

"You're so impatient."

"_You got a hand on your Boy Wonder-hood yet?_"

"Yeah, Wally. Hey-" he tilted his head up from his rotating hand and inhaled, eyes closed, words just above a whisper, "-are you alone?"

"_Totally. Got my own hotel room._"

"Then find your Bluetooth device."

"_What? But I'm already-_"

"Do it." Dick smirked. "You're gonna need to be hands-free."

Spurred with fresh motivation, the springs of Wally's bed creaked and the drawer scraped in protest.

"_Got it in. Now what?_"

The younger teen bit his lip again. "Lick your thumb and index finger."

Wally settled onto his back.

"Touch your nipple. _Pinch_ it."

The "_Nugh_" was pursed behind sealed lips, but Dick heard it anyway and hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans. From there he continued to rub and stroke, his own fingers just one layer away from his forming hard-on. The nerve endings sent delicious messages right to his lungs.

"_Mmf, Dick..._" It took Wally a while to get the question out amongst the wet, fleshy slaps. "_You wanna... tell me what you're—mmn—wearing?_"

"You're already jerking off?"

Each word was drawled and low. "_Halfway there. Remember, dude, this kitty's got... got three lives._" Both boys froze. "_I can't believe I just referred to myself as 'this kitty'..._"

"I'm pulling my jeans down now," Dick told him.

"_How far?_"

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, are you doing a quickie and pulling them to your knees... or...?_"

"To my ankles."

"_And your boxers?_"

"Them too."

Swallow. "_Shirt?_"

"Does it still count as 'on' if it's shoved up to my armpits?"

Wally chuckled, pants becoming louder and with less space between. Awaiting the familiar sound of his rough, sensual groan, Dick slowly, lazily, fisted himself. He'd catch up while Wally recovered, knowing in confidence that they'd be in sync by the time Wally's third orgasm hit. God, he could only imagine the tragedy that would befall the Kleenex company should Wally become impotent.

The seventeen-year-old came with the predicted sound alongside Dick's name.

The digital clock went from 14:15 to 14:16.

"You ready?" asked Dick, eyeing his own erection which ached with neglect, fingers twitching to just pump it.

"_Born ready_."

Dick sighed in relief at the first tug, well past the small tingles that the caressing gave him. He tapped the screen twice—once to awaken it from slumber then again for the speaker—and placed it by his ear.

"What are _you_ wearing, Wally?"

"_The jersey I stole from your room._"

"How the hell does it even fit?"

"_It's oversized on you, fits perfectly on me. Smells like your shampoo._"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"_Good. Very good. Hey, do it like I'm watching. Give me a show, yeah?_"

"Y-yeah."

"_And tell__ me how you're doing it._"

"I'm just... like normal."

"_We're teen superheroes, dumbass. I can run at the speed of sound and you... well, you're **Robin**. You're going to have to specify what your 'normal' masturbation consists of._"

Wally snickered and Dick blushed. Usually he enjoyed attention, enjoyed the flashes of cameras and pictures of his masked face in newspapers. _Loved_ when Wally was feeling particularly grateful for having such a catch for a boyfriend and focused completely on _Dick's _needs. But this was different. He'd seen Wally whip out his cock to play with himself as he sucked on Dick's... well, _dick_. They'd never done the reverse, though. Wally always recovered fast enough to help him out afterwards.

Finding that his voicebox did, fortunately, still work through the embarrassment, Dick shut his eyes again. Thought of Wally sitting up against the headboard, of Wally's hand wrapped around his throbbing, hardened length, of a wadded-up tissue or two sharing the bed from his previous release, of him stroking slowly, of Wally picturing Dick in a similar light. That eased his heart rate, knowing that they were in on this _together_.

"I'm going all the way from base to tip," he said.

"_Good... Good... Hey, quit biting your tongue. I wanna hear you._"

Dick relaxed a little more and allowed his shaky breathing to become audible.

"_Hey, baby, you know when I... you know when... Oh, holy **shit**... Diiick..._" He drew out the name drowned in lust. "_Hold that thought- Ah, ah. Oh fuck-_"

Brow damp and teeth bared, Dick moaned directly into the phone with Wally unintentionally mirroring the sound, his much more elongated and deep.

"_Ah, god... The clean-up's a bitch, I gotta tell you. Okay, like I was saying, you know when I vibrate and it... well, you know what it does._"

Dick hissed a breath and rolled his hips upward, hand pumping faster.

"_I'm going to take that as a yes_," Wally replied and Dick could see the grin without needing visual confirmation. "_Peel down your foreskin and put the curve between your thumb and index finger under the ridge at the top of the head. Move it as fast as you can._"

His back arched right off the mattress, springs protesting weakly under the sudden weight switch. Dick's mouth opened and a small cry of both pleasure and surprise escaped his lips.

"Are you... trying to make me come f-... faster?" he panted accusingly.

"_...Maybe._"

"Oh, _mm_, you jerk."

"_I can't help it. I've only just got hard again but I don't think I can last._"

Dick whined when his fingernails found a sensitive spot right behind his pulsing scrotum.

"_What are you doing now?_"

"The pressure point... back..."

In his mind's eye, Dick saw Wally squeeze his eyes tightly, lips parted as he began for the third time. Dick's shoulders pushed down, butt completely elevated from the bed. Wally was at it again, the wet sounds coming out of the phone matching Dick's.

"_And now?_"

"Thrusting," he admitted quickly.

Hearing Wally breathily gasping the younger boy's name in appreciation at such an image, Dick proceeded to feel an unmistakable heat—he always made the mistake of thinking that nothing could _possibly_ feel hotter than his Southern regions in the process—fill his lower stomach.

"_You close?_"

Dick's fingers crept under the hem of his shirt, scratching nearly to the point of pain at his ribs and rubbing gently at his opposite nipple. He threw his head back with a throaty moan.

"K-k... kinda..."

Wally somehow came across the extra energy to laugh amongst smaller gasps. "_You can't be 'kinda' about to come, Dick. That's like saying you're _kinda _sleeping with your mate's girlfriend, or you _kinda_ killed the president._"

"Sh-shut up!" Dick commanded right before the pad of his thumb wiped across his cock's head, smearing pre-come and sending volts of pleasure up his spine. One of those guys who was extremely sensitive in all the right places. Each nerve ending screamed in excitement and rewarded Wally with a whole-hearted groan from deep in Dick's chest. An intense ten seconds followed, the boy losing all thought for what he sounded like. No shit that Wally could give him later for his cries had any meaning in the face of _this_.

Dick writhed and jolted, bucking twice into his own hand, cum firing in spurts with an apparently general target of up then down towards his bellybutton. His toes ached from gripping so hard into his own socks.

Finally he slumped back. He heaved in oxygen. He listened to Wally on the other end, who was in the middle of jerking through his third and final orgasm of the night.

Dick heard every breath, found comfort in it.

"_Alright_," he sighed eventually. "_That's me spent._"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, me too."

The fifteen-year-old fumbled around under his bed, searching for baby wipes. He plucked one out. It was cold and moist and goosebumps flooded his slightly-tanned skin in waves.

"Well that... that was a great way to... rack up a... a phone bill," Dick laughed, easing off the chill, taking as much air into his lungs as possible. He breathed out.

Wally agreed with a grunt.

"Thanks for your insightful comment."

"_I'm not even gonna lie – that was hot. Like, really. You sure that was your first time?_" Wally asked.

Dick turned pink with pride. "I. Uh, yeah. It was."

"_Way better than Artemis was, I can promise you._"

Wait- "**You did this with Artemis?**"

"_We _were_ together. I'll tell you about it some other time._"

Awkwardly manoeuvring to pull his pants up whilst holding the phone to his ear, Dick grinned.

"Sounds like a good story."

They talked more about electrons and Conner and M'gann's relationship progress, how they'd finally lost their virginities and she'd gushed to Dick who pretended to act like he wanted to hear. She didn't want to tell Artemis because the blonde was dealing with a boyfriend who doted on her like a puppy.

"_I gotta start getting ready, babe. Call me in a few hours?_"

Dick smiled. "Of course. Oh, and Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm at seven too."

Wally chuckled.

"_I love you._"

"Love you too."


End file.
